Namida Tenshi
by To-to Bear xD
Summary: Ishida Uryuu is a smokin hot cross dresser. Everyone at school wants a piece of him. Ichigo on the other hand isn't intrested. Or maybe he's just in denial. IchiIshi xD -ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay first IchiIshi fic so feel free to criticize be it bad or good doesn't matter xD

Warnings: Lemon, Mpreg, Rape, Crossdressing, and their may be some changes in the story line okay. Also I may add some other stuff xD

Also my computer got effed up so I have to re-write my chapter 6 for The Kitsune and The Lunar Rainbow so hang tight cause im going to be updating soon xD

Disclaimer: i own nothing and if i did there would be alot of surprises in the series xD

Now let's get crackin'

---

Ichigo Kuroski a normal teenager who's in high school and was nothing more than an ordinary school kid. That is until se started seeing ghost. Well not ghost's but human souls. Whenever someone has died he was able to see that person's soul. He got used it eventually until this Soul Reaper named Kuchiki Rukia appeared before Ichigo's room. It's a very long story and to make a long story short Ichigo became a Soul reaper as well and was fighting evil spirit's called Hollows. All was well until then. Fighting Hollow's became a normal routine now.

Ichigo found himself once again in class day dreaming. Nothing in particularly but just letting his mind wonder off. The bell had rung and the class was settling down. The teacher had written down something on the board but Ichigo paid no attention. "Class we have a new student today, and please when you greet him be nice and don't make insults or else you'll have detention for the rest of the school year" the teacher had said with a mean look. 'That's weird why would we she tell us that?' 'I don't get it' other's started whispering and asking questions. 'That is weird what did this new kid do to make the teacher say this?' "Hey Rukia what so you think this new kid is anyway?" oh, yeah did I mention Rukia is now staying here? She's living in my room without my dad knowing and it's some what nice to have Rukia as company even though she can be annoying sometimes. "I'm not sure but we're about to find out." She said.

"Come on in" the teacher said and within a few seconds the door slid open and small boy had walked in. Maybe a few inch's smaller if compared to Ichigo. He wore glasses, had ocean blue eyes and dark blue hair. Nothing out of the ordinary but what was really surprising was that he was wearing a skirt.

"Hello my name is Ishida Uryuu. I'm a cross dresser. Pleased to meet you all."

---

P.S.  
Im still alive so this is proof that im still working on my fics and im almost done writing chap. 6 for the kitsune and the lunar rainbow so here's something to keep ya busy xD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well I didn't get as much as reviews I hoped I get but it's okay 1 review is fine. It's better than nothing right?

Anyways on to the fic xD

:xXx:

"Hello my name is Ishida Uryuu and it's nice to meet you all." The tall cross dresser boy said while bowing. It wasn't very often that cross dressers would just go to school dressed up like a girl. They would either wear regular men's cloths or not go to school at all. The class giggled and one girl asked a particular question. "Ano,gomen but does this mean that you-re…" she blushed and giggled at the same time. Uryuu slightly blushed also and tried to answer her question. "Well….yes. I'm gay and I'm not afraid to admit it. I am who I am and there's nothing to it." Ishida smiled warmly and all the girls squealed, "KAWAII!!!" it the squeal sounded like nails on a chalk board. Ichigo sight and slammed his head on his desk. "Great now we have a fag in our class." Ichigo was homophobic. He never really understood why some people found it okay for guy's to be kissing. especially the girls. They were total fans of it. He recalled, it was called Yaoi or something.

Well anyways he wasn't a really a big fan of that he tries to ignore but sometimes he found it difficult. _"Do you have a boyfriend." "Have you done anything special with him?" _The girls and some boys were asking rather awkward questions and Ishida found it amusing and uncomfortable. "Okay class settle down. Now Ishida would you kindly sit in the 4th row in the 3rd seat please." Ishida bowed and walked towards his new desk. AS the class was now settled and ready to begin just then the bell had rung and it was lunch time. Then within seconds Ishida was surrounded by girls and boys. This always happened to him when ever he had to transfer schools. _"So Ishida you look really good in a skirt."_ One of the boys said and winked. Ishida blushed and pulled his glasses back in place. _"Ne Ishida-san, tell us are you not embarrassed by wearing a skirt to school?" _one girl said while blushing and giggling. "Please I told you guy's already I'm gay and I am not afraid to cross dress. That's just the way I was born. So please no more questions." Ishida got up, grabbed his bagged lunch and left the room.

:xXx:

Ichigo sight, he was a little uncomfortable with the fact that he had a cross dresser in his class but he had to admit that he sure did look good in a skirt. "Ichigo I have a bad feeling about this new person." Rukia had been standing there with her arms crossed. "What do you mean I didn't sense anything" Ichigo said while getting his lunch out of his bag. "That's because you're not very good at sensing other people's reiatsu." She said while putting a funny face. "Shut up. So what did you sense?" He said while getting up and heading towards the door with Rukia following. "When he came in the class room I sensed this huge amount of reiatsu and then in an instant it vanished." She said. "Well maybe your just paranoid or something cause their's no way that guy can have some kind of reiatsu." The orange haired boy said. _'There's absolutely no way'_ "You know what they say Ichigo, Never judge a book by its cover." The smaller girl said. "What ever."

:xXx:

Ishida sat on the rooftop eating his lunch. He always preferred to eat in the school roof top, somehow he found it relaxing. Especially the way the breeze would pass threw his face. Speaking of breezes, there was one now, the blue haired boy stood up and looked over the city. There was a fence in the surroundings so no one can fall off the building. Ishida sight, he hoped he could meet a couple of friends that he can trust and just simply hang out with them now and then. He dearly wished he could find someone that would care and love him. Someone who would protect him from anything. Friends that he can trust with his secrets and count on them whenever he needed to. The last school he attended wasn't very nice.

x:Flash Back:x

It was lunch time and Ishida decided to stay inside the classroom and get started on his project that was due next week. No one else seem to be in the building, it seemed everyone else was outside eating lunch or just simply outside. Everything seemed to be quiet, just the way Ishida liked it.

That is until a redheaded boy had stepped in the class. "Hey there Ishida wha'cha doin' here all alone?" Kaoru was Ishida's best friend. They met each other in gym in freshmen year, when Ishida had told the teacher he wasn't able to play due to the fact he was wearing a skirt and had no extra clothes. The boys were talking dirty how all gays should burn in hell, or should all die. Kaoru stood up for the navy haired boy.

Since then they hung out together and shared secrets. Kaoru didn't really care if Ishida was a cross dresser or the fact that he was gay. He just wanted to keep him happy and support him as much as he can. Eventually Ishida was so happy he told Kaoru he fell deeply in love with him. Some time later Kaoru told Ishida the same thing, they became boyfriends up until now.

"Well Kaoru I'm working on our science project and everything seemed quiet until you showed up" Ishida smiled. "Oops sorry guess I have bad timing." The red head grinned. There was a short silence, "Ishida I've been thinking….we've been together for a year and a half now and I was thinking…" "Who would have thought the clumsy Zen Kaoru can think" Ishida giggled and all Kaoru could do was laugh. He leaned down and kissed Ishida's soft pink lips. The navy haired teen slid his eyes shut and blushed. Kaoru slipped one hand inside Ishida's shirt and pinched one of Ishida's nipples. At first the navy haired boy thought he was joking around but shortly afterwards he removed his hand and slid his hand down to Ishida's skirt.

Uryuu gasped and broke the kiss. "W-wait Kaoru, I told you before I'm not ready for this." Ishida lowered his head. The redheaded boy sight and spoke, "Look Ishida I've waited patiently, and I'm getting tired of hearing the same thing over and over again." He turned his back on Ishida. "I thought you loved me." Ishida looked up and felt almost like crying. "I do its just-…" He sight, "I just don't want to do it right now, but why are you so eager? I feel like your pressuring me to have sex with you." Ishida stood up and stared at his boyfriends back. "Look I need to know weather you love me or not cause you letting me make love to you is the only way to make sure you love me back." Ishida was half shocked. "But you already know I love you very much Kaoru. Please just wait a little mo-"

"I can't Ishida! I want to do it right now. Maybe I shouldn't have made you my boyfriend. I should dump you for Ayame

Natsumi maybe that way I can get what I want." Uryuu couldn't believe what he just heard. All he did was gather his stuff and slowly walked towards the door. "Yeah maybe you should that way I won't be known as the schools whore. And by the way I think I was going to dump you, cause I wouldn't want to be dating the world's biggest pervert who's such an asshole." With that said Ishida almost got out of the room until the redhead grabbed his arm, spun him around and slapped him across the face. Ishida fell to the floor. Before he can respond Ishida was pinned to the floor, Kaoru tied Uryuu's hands above his head with some kind of wire. The redhead tore away Ishida's skirt and pulled the light blue panties Uryuu was wearing. "S-stop what are you doing?" Ishida tried to free his hands so he can kick this guy's ass. "Well before I dump you I'm gonna get something I should've gotten a long time ago. Also think of this as a goodbye present." Kaoru ripped his panties and started unzipping his own pants. Uryuu was crying by now and struggled to escape this monsters grasped but to no avail. "P-please stop Kaoru" Ishida pleaded and begged. Kaoru blocked any kind of pleading that came out of Ishida's mouth.

Fear had taken over Ishida's emotions. Kaoru thrusted his erection deep into Ishida. The navy haired boy screamed in pain and tears bursted out of his eyes. 'No I have to scream for help, or do something I can't let him do this.' Ishida thought and fought desperately. Kaoru slapped the navy haired boy's cheek, his glasses had been knocked off. "You bought this upon yourself." The redheaded boy thrusted again and Uryuu whimpered at the unwanted pain and pleasure. Kaoru repeated the process and went faster. Uryuu screamed for help but no one was there. There was no one to help him end this nightmare. A few minutes passed and Kaoru was close to the point where he felt he was going to burst. The redheaded boy stroked Ishida's cock catching it in time with the thrusts. Ishida couldn't help but moan. "See you love it as much as I do, look at you you're a filthy whore who's enjoying himself being fucked in school." He laughed and Ishida cried even more.

That time had come where Kaoru was near his climax and so was Uryuu. The redhead thrusted faster and faster until he came deep inside Uryuu. The navy haired boy also climax on Kaoru's hand. He felt somewhat relieved this 'Activity' was over but at the same time disgusted. Kaoru took his sweet time to exit off Ishida. "Damn that was sure good. I didn't think you were that tight." Kaoru licked off Uryuu's cum from his hand. Ishida laid there exhausted with pain and sorrow. "Well now if ya don't mind I'm just gonna go ahead and go home." The redhead left, leaving Uryuu on the cold floor. His tears kept on streaming down his cheeks. "Why must I pay for the things I did not commit?" Uryuu whispered to himself. He herd footsteps coming his way before he can see who it was he passed out from the pain in his lower back side.

x:End of Flashback:x

Ishida sight and shivered from remembering the incident that had occurred to him.

"I'm sorry I never thanked you." Ishida whispered to himself. He never even found out the persons name that had taken him to the hospital. Ishida was left alone in the world. His mother had passed away when he was 7 and his father ignored him most of the time.

To much emotions ran threw Ishida's mind. So he did what he always did to clear his head. Sing.

_Bei Fang you jia ren_

_Jue shi er du li _

_Yi gu quing ren cheng_

_Zi gu quing ren guo_

_Ning bu zhi_

_Qing cheng yu quing guo_

_Jia ren nan zai de_

Ishida loved this song. It wasn't exactly Japanese, it was a Chinese song that his mother had sung to him when he was little. She had taught him this song and he would try to find the meaning of these words.

_Bei Fang you jia ren_

_Jue shi er du li _

_Yi gu quing ren cheng_

_Zi gu quing ren guo_

_Ning bu zhi_

_Qing cheng yu quing guo_

_Jia ren nan zai de_

_An extraordinary beauty in the North_

_She's the most beautiful being of the world_

_From her first glance the city bows before her_

_From her second glance the empire falls into ruins_

_But there isn't such an empire or a city_

_That we can love more than this beauty_

"Nice song, think I heard it before."

Ishida whirled around to find himself meeting with an orange haired boy. "I think that song has to be the most prettiest song I've heard in my life." Ichigo had stood there long enough to hear Ishida's lovely voice. "Yeah I think so too." Ishida turned back to look at the sight. Ichigo walked towards the navy haired boy. He joined him to experience the sight of the city. Ichigo too had come here sometimes. He loved it when the breeze would welcome him. "Why are you here?" Ishida suddenly asked. "This is my favorite spot to be. I come here often." Ichigo had turned to face the smaller boy. Ishida was probably up to Ichigo's chin. "So how does it feel to wear a skirt?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask, he wondered weather cross dessers ever felt embarrassed when wearing girl's clothes. "Look if you came here to make fun of me do it quick cause I don't have time to hear you complain about how us gay, lesbian, and bisexuals should go to hell." Ishida said not looking at Ichigo. "Hey just came here to get to know ya okay so don't go all crazy okay" Ichigo snapped. "well I don't want you to get to know me." Ishida snapped back. Now both boys were staring each other down.

"It's simply amazing how you two have so much in common." Rukia had come to see weather she was able to feel any reiatsu, the one she had felt before. The boys looked at her, "Humph how can you compare me with that idiot." Ishida smiled a bit while saying this. Ichigo fumed, "Oh yeah, well…at least…never mind" Ichigo didn't want to say anything to offend Ishida. "Well anyways, hi I'm Rukia Kuchiki nice to meet you Ishida Uryuu." Rukia smiled, which of course Ishida smiled in return and greeted back.

:xXx:

Later that day when everything went okay except for the fact that Uryuu ended up punching Ichigo in the jaw. Ishida giggled as he thought about that. Apparently Ichigo had 'Accidentally' slapped Ishida's ass, which had then earned him a good smack in the jaw.

As Ishida made his way back home he heard someone running his way. He turned to see Ichigo running after him. "Hey Ishida!" Ichigo had caught up to him. "I just wanted to say sorry about earlier." All Ishida did was giggle and except his apology. "I'm looking forward to see what other mistakes you do Kurosaki." Ishida smiled and so did Ichigo.

Just then they heard a scream coming from the park. Both boys ran towards the scream, once they had reached the park, there were people running out and screaming. "What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked while looking around. Ishida ran towards a woman who was knocked out on the floor. "This woman looks in a very bad shape." Ishida checked her pulse and thankfully there was one. "Ichigo. You should go look for help or something." Ishida had suggested. But then a Hollow had appeared, with its screaming screech. "Damn!" Ichigo cursed, he can't just turn into a shinigami, otherwise Ishida would start questioning and would want an explanation. But there was no choice Ichigo had to do something now but before he could do anything, the hollow had attacked Ishida. "Ishida!!" Ichigo screamed and ran towards the younger boy.

"Ishida are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, that thing just caught me by surprise." Ishida smiled warmly and Ichigo forced a smile. The Hollows scream had bought them both back to the situation. _'Damn, I have to get rid of that hollow before it does anymore damage' _Ishida thought mentally. He got up, dusted himself off and did the one thing he hoped he didn't have to do. "Ishida what are you doing?" Ichigo tried to go after him but was stopped by a great blue light. Ishida had lifted his right arm, he held a spiritual bow, and formed a spirit arrow with his left.

Ichigo was amazed. _'What the hell is that?'_ he stood there shocked, with out any movements. Ishida had targeted the Hollows head and fired his arrow. The hollow screeched in pain and in a matter of seconds the hollow disappeared into nothing.

The younger boy turned to face Ichigo. He scratched his neck and put a cheesy grin. "You know I was hopping you wouldn't see that." He laughed and Ichigo just stared and said something unexpected.

"That was AWESOME. I had no idea you could do that!!!" Ichigo grinned, while Ishida blushed lightly and laughed along with him.

:xXx:

To-to: well here is the 2nd chap xD so you know the drill please review xD

oh and by the way i don't own the Beauty song and Memoirs of a Geisha is not mine :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I got some nice reviews from people and I'm happy and so I just wanna post some of the reviews that were sent xD

**TheAngelOfLucifer wrote:**

Okay - I'm deadly serious about this. When I was about to read this

chap, my

iPod (which is on shuffle) made the following song come on...

Green Day's "King for a day"

"Started at the age of 4.

My mother went to the grocery store.

Went sneaking through her bedroom door to find something in a size 4.

Sugar and spice and everything nice wasn't made for only girls.

GI Joe in panty hose is making room for the one and only.

King for a day, princess by dawn.

King for a day in a leather thong.

King for a day, princess by dawn.

Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me.

My daddy threw me in therapy.

He thinks I'm not a real man.

Who put the drag in the drag queen.

Don't knock it until you tried it"

I swear on all that is holy that this is true! You can't write that!

XD XD

... Now the victory fanfare from Final Fanasy IX is playing - if you

care :D

Awesome chap, btw. Poor Ishida... chan? (XD) lol! Ichigo "acidentally"

slapped his ... XD

**To-to:**

are u serious?! That is so freakin creepy and awesome at the same time xD and yes it's Ishida-chan, you'll find in this chap. That Rukia and Orihime are gonna be calling Ishi that xD and thanx for the review im glad u like it cause I was all worried that no one's gonna like this fic ;

**Zeldagamefan wrote:**

i like your story a lot

**To-to:**

Thanx! And ur lucky that u and ur husband are both into anime hardcore xD. Thanx for the review xD also I love Zelda too xD

**Mizuki hikari wrote:**

Continue, but why is ishigo so friendly to Ishida if he is homophobic?

and I still want to know why is the school letting him crossdress, or do

people actually do it in school...m

**To-to:**

First thanx for saying to continue xD also to answer ur question…you'll find out in this chap or the next why Ichigo was being nice to Ishida and the whole cross-dressing thing xD and why he's homophobic.

Thanx for the review also xD

**RadicalEd57:**

Accidently slapped his . That made me laugh. XD

**To-to:**

Yesh it was funny. I just needed to put it in there xD

Thanx 4 ur review xD

Thanx to you all I love u guys xD now on to the story xD

:xXx:

As Ichigo was doing his homework, for once, he was still thinking about that Ishida person. "Why the hell was I being nice to him in the first place? And why the hell am I still thinking about this?!!" with a loud thud, Ichigo slammed his head on his desk, it hurt by the way. "Damn I have to admit thought he looked good for a cross-dresser. I mean looking at those smooth like legs, that hot ass, and those luscious lips, and those ocean blue eyes, and- whoa what the hell?" Ichigo went mad. "God why am I thinking these things, I'm homophobic not a damn queer." Ichigo was confused and mad. How can he actually be thinking of a male?. "Damn" Ichigo decided to leave his homework unfinished, and laid down on his bead. Looking at the ceiling, Ichigo started thinking.

"Why? Why do I feel like I've seen him before?! He looks familiar yet I have no idea where I've seen him" Ichigo placed his arm across his eyes, as if trying to shield his eyes from the world. "DAMN IT" He shouted and just then his closet opened, a pillow and a Kon was thrown at him. "ICHIGO!!! SHUT THE HELL UP. I'M TRYING TO READ A GOOD BOOK."

'_Rukia was in the closet? How long has she been in there?'_ Ichigo was nervous now. "Rukia how long have you been in there?" Ichigo asked as massaging his cheek, Kon had landed straight in his left cheek. "Long enough to hear you say, _'Damn I have to admit thought he looked good for a cross-dresser. I mean looking at those smooth like legs, that hot ass, and those luscious lips, and those ocean blue eyes'_" Rukia said in an almost like Ichigo voice. "You're gonna be dead if you tell anyone I said that." Ichigo said while getting to his desk to finish his homework. "Yeah I know but I have to tell ya that I'm kinda dead already." Rukia teased. She had fun when she had any chance she can get to tease Ichigo. "Well I'll make sure you'll die and never come back." Ichigo said while glaring at the girl.

There was a pause for a minute.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said in a soft tone.

"Hm.?"

"You told me you were uncomfortable with the fact that some boys cross-dress and that you don't like gays. Why is that so?" Rukia couldn't help but wonder. Ichigo sounded a minute ago that he was attracted to Ishida. Her thought is that Ichigo is just in denial but he's trying so hard to hate Ishida.

"It's simple. I just don't" Ichigo tried to keep his answer simple and short. He really hated to explain things especially when it came to explaining to why he hated gays.

"You're lying."

"Nope, I told before, I just think it's wrong."

"Are you sure about that. I think-"

"Rukia just let it go"

"I can't Ichigo."

"Then your gonna have to cause im not saying anything else." Ichigo stayed silent after that and said nothing even when Rukia kept asking him the same question.

"Ichigo…did something happen to you to make you hate gays?" Rukia asked with a soft calm tone.

Just then Ichigo stood up, and said the same thing. "I just don't think it's right for men to be together." He grabbed his jacket, "Ichigo where are you going?" Rukia asked in a concern voice. "I just need some fresh air." Was all that was said as he left and Rukia thinking.

"Ichigo….what happened to you?"

:xXx:

Ishida had done his homework and all his chores. He lived alone so it wasn't very hard to clean up. But still Ishida couldn't help but wonder…"Where have I seen you before Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ishida had been asking himself every now and then.

In the end all Ishida did was leave the question alone until he could actually answer it.

Uryuu had been sewing more lately than usual. Yes Ishida Uryuu knows how to sew, cook, and clean. Those were actually his habits. Also he loved to play the piano. Singing and playing the piano calmed his nerves.

The fact that he had explained Ichigo and Rukia that he was a 'Quincy' and the last of his kind was very dreadful. He didn't mean to use his powers in front of a Shinigami. Ichigo was more like a half Shinigami since he got his powers from Rukia. Anyways he explained how his kind was and how they slayed Hollows for a living. "So I've already told those two and now I wonder who else I'm going to tell?" Ishida said jokingly. "well in any case at least 2 somewhat friends know who I really am" Ishida sight and smiled. His thoughts on Ichigo just couldn't leave. He started to like the orange haired idiot. "It's funny cause he can't even hide his reiatsu, let alone calling himself a Shinigami." He giggled. He felt his cheeks burning a little. He wasn't bad looking also, he liked his orange hair, it stood out so it wasn't hard to miss him, his skin looked nice and tanned. Everything about him seemed well toned. He laughed to himself and squealed like a girl from too much excitement.

"Well anyways I think I'm gonna go buy some groceries since I don't feel like eating left over's." Uryuu grabbed his sweater, it was light blue by the way, took his keys and left his apartment.

:xXx:

Ichigo had sat in an old tree where it was on a river back where you cans see the sunset. It's Orange colors and it's bright yellow light. This place was Ichigo's thinking place. He needed to clear his head. Rukia was at a verge where Ichigo didn't want to talk about. His past was something Ichigo desperately wanted to forget, but the scars were there, they always were and always be there. "Damn you for what you did." Ichigo cursed, his wounds were fresh as he remembered what happened to him.

He remembered as a child he had witnessed a horrible experience. He remembered his best childhood friend was rapped in front of his eyes. The worst part was he didn't try to call for help. He stood there, not moving a muscle. The only reason he was homophobic was because he would consider himself a disgrace to gay people. He wasn't sure if his best friend was gay, he always seemed to be happy with Ichigo and would always ask Ichigo if he could hold his hand for awhile. Ichigo tried to look for his friend after the incident but he hadn't found him and Is still looking for him.

He sight and just kept on staring at the sun.

"Where are you?"

:xXx:

Ishida was done buying his groceries and was on his way home, until he saw orange hair. He smiled and ran towards the person.

"Ichigo!!" Ishida ran towards his 'Friend' Ichigo stopped and looked around to find the cross-dresser boy.

"Hey Ishida what's up"

"Not much I just went to the grocery store to buy some stuff."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah"

The walk was pretty quiet afterwards but halfway Ishida spoke, "You know today wasn't that bad in school. There wasn't any chaos and it somewhat went okay." Ishida smiled, Ichigo noticed but he recognized that smile. It was the sad kind. The one that makes people think their actually smiling. But Ichigo wasn't a fool. Obviously Ishida was sad about the fact that there were people in school that were against cross-dressers and Homophobes of course. "Well Ishida this goes to show you that there aren't enough people that are nice. Anyways if you want people to stop picking on you then just dress as a normal teenager" Ichigo said while looking straight at the road. He sounded a little pissed off to.

"Yeah, but I don't care weather I get picked on cause I am who I am. I can't just be who I'm not." Ishida said while tightening his grip on the plastic bag that contained his food. Ichigo looked at the smaller boy. "Well then why did you tell me in the first place if it didn't bother you that much?" Ichigo asked with and almost curious tone. _'Why did he tell me?'_ Ichigo mentally asked. "I don't know, I guess I was trying to start a conversation." Ishida smiled and laughed a little.

The rest of the walk was yet again quiet. As they came to a cross rode Ishida had taken the left as Ichigo took the right.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school then"

"Yeah, looks like it."

Ishida smiled and walked away slowly. Before Ichigo could walk away he shouted "Hey Ishida!!" Uryuu looked back to see a blushing Ichigo. "Tomorrow during lunch…you wanna meet again in the same place earlier?" Ichigo looked at the floor. "Yeah sure" Ishida smiled and ran off feeling happy. Ichigo had noticed what he had just said a few seconds ago.

'_ah crap I juts invited somewhat invited Ishida to eat with me. Well it can't be that bad right? I'll give him a chance, to see what he's like. Besides what's there to hate about him when I barely know him.'_

Ichigo sight and walked the rest of the way home silently.

:xXx:

When Ishida got home the first thing he did was, he grabbed a pillow, put it over his mouth and squealed loudly. Well almost, the squeal was muffled courtesy of the pillow. He felt happy, he blushed a little, _'calm down Uryuu he just asked and said we meet at the same spot earlier. That's all it's not like he asked me out.' _Ishida just couldn't help it. He was starting to like Ichigo but kept reminding himself that he shouldn't get attached to people so quickly. Ishida sight sadly. "Damn I have to stop getting excited for nothing. I don't want to get too attached like the last time." He sight once more and went to go cook something.

'_What should I cook today?'_

:xXx:

As a new day began, Ishida began his daily routine. Wake up, brushed his teeth, took a shower, prepared his lunch and left his house.

While walking down the road Ishida couldn't help but smile. He always felt the need to release a smile to the whole world. This day was simply perfect, sunny, the fresh air. Everything seemed to go well until he senesced a Hollow appear. Ishida looked around to see where the reiatsu was coming from. Up ahead he heard some screaming. 'Well I guess it's a perfect day to eliminate Hollows.' Ishida laughed and ran towards the monster.

:xXx:

"Ichigo!! A Hollow just appeared."

"Alrighty then let's go and get that Hollow"

'_For some reason Ichigo seemed happier today than Usual. I think I should find out what's going on.'_ Rukia pushed away her thoughts and ran after Ichigo, who was already a few feet away. "Whoa, Ichigo wait up, okay now I know something's definitely up, Ichigo never gets excited when I tell him a hollow appears. Usually he says okay and takes his sweet time to get to the place. Now he seems happy and actually runs to go kill the hollow."

Ichigo in the meanwhile was happy for just one reason. _'Ishida you better not kill the damn hollow before I get there, besides it's my turn to show you what I can do.' _Ichigo grinned and ran faster.

A few minutes later both Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the hollow scene to find Ishida finding a somewhat hard time to kill the big Hollow. Just then Ichigo turned to his Shinigami form and had asked Rukia to look after his body. "Hey Ishida looks like you need some help." Ichigo smiled and looked at the Quincy. Ishida turned his head to look at the orange haired boy "No I can handle this myse-" Ishida was picked up by Ichigo. Apparently Ishida failed to notice the hollow was going to blast him into pieces with its beam canon. "You were saying?" Ichigo smirked. All Ishida did was blush and pout. "Stupid." Ishida muttered.

Ichigo had placed Ishida down, back to the floor and said his thanks. "Well let me show you how it's done my Quincy." Ichigo smiled and charged towards the Hollow. The hell monster screeched when Ichigo had swung his zanpaktou in the Hollows face. The Hollow had slowly fallen to the ground and disappeared into nothing. "One swing and that's all it takes" Ichigo said while patting Ishida's head. The Quincy felt utterly mad and the pat on the head was making him feel even bad, small. Ishida pouted some more,

"I could've handle it myself you know."

"Sure you could've"

"I'm serious. But you had to show up"

"Well it was my turn to kill one. You killed one yesterday remember?" Ichigo and Ishida had argued on about how one was stronger than the other. "Wow you know what I said yesterday on the rooftop? I'll add that you two can get along very well and fight like a married couple." Rukia giggled. It's true, if you were there to witness the arguments, then you would agree with her. Both boys looked at each other and looked away.

"Were nothing alike."

Both Ishida and Ichigo said in Unison. Just the they heard a bell ring. "Oh crap we're late!!" Ichigo went back to his body and Ishida grabbed his backpack. They ran towards the school, it wasn't very far, maybe a few blocks but it was close enough.

This was what Ishida's mind was going threw:

'_He picked me up and saved me from the Hollows attack. Ichigo, you're awesome.' _Ishida squealed inside

Ichigo's mind:

'_What the hell was I doing? I picked him up in a bridal style. But oddly it felt great for me. Note to self, never or at least try to do that again……..but his legs were small and soft.'_ Ichigo whined mentally

Rukia's Mind:

'_I wonder if these two have anything going on. I should investigate a little.' _Rukia was convinced a little that the two had known each other for just a day and already they argue.

:xXx:

Back in class Ichigo was rubbing his right cheek once again. His cheek was red and it hurted Ichigo a lot.

_A few Minutes ago:_

When the 3 guy's were running down the hall, Rukia had made it to the class first Ishida was in front of Ichigo and was half way towards the class when suddenly Ichigo had tripped and had taken down Ishida with him. The position they were in was very disturbing, Ichigo had his private part against Ishida's ass.

"ICHIGOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

SLAP

The sound was echoed threw the hallway as Uryuu slapped Ichigo in the cheek. The Quincy had got up, dusted himself off and went inside the class. All Ichigo could was say oww and rubbed his cheek.

_Back in class:_

'Damn it's no like I did it in purpose' Ichigo put a an angry face and stared at the Quincy boy, that sat a few seats in front. _'I wonder what he's thinking.' _

Ishida had been trying to read his book but he was too distracted on what happened a few minutes ago. _'Damn Shinigami. I know it was an accident but he could've at least gotten off quick. He stayed on top off me for a few minutes.' _Ishida pouted but tried to do his work nonetheless.

Afterwards, Ishida had gone to the rooftop, he remembered Ichigo saying wanting to meet him back at the same spot. So here he was eating and munching on his lunch while looking out at the city. "Okay I'm really sorry I landed on you Ishida." Ichigo had spoken out of the blue which scared Uryuu a little. "Yeah sure." Uryuu smiled towards the shinigami. He couldn't stay mad at him for ever. Ichigo took a seat nest to Uryuu in the bench and started asking some questions as Uryuu answered them. Ichigo stared at Uryuu for awhile.

His features were really feminine. His face was shaped beautifully, his ocean blue eyes were hypnotic. His body was really, really, feminine especially his legs, his skin was a creamy color and looked really soft, those soft pink lips look like they can kiss their way threw anything. Ishida was what one can say 'Deadly Beauty'

Ichigo was tempted to kiss the wind out of Ishida. His beauty was too much for Ichigo to handle.

He couldn't hold it anymore so he did the one thing he didn't want to do so early.

"Ichigo do you think-"

Ichigo pressed his lips against Ishida's and licked his bottom lip with his tongue. Uryuu tried to get him off but he couldn't, he just couldn't budge. At a sudden movement Ishida responded with out noticing. He opened his mouth and welcomed Ichigo's tongue with his.

Ishida got off as he felt a hand creep down his thigh. He pushed him off and smacked him straight in the face as he did before and ran. Before Ishida left he noticed that Uryuu had a scared look on his face.

'_Damn'_

:xXx:

To-to: Yay another chap done……..so yeah…..please review xD


End file.
